


Broken Bliss

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, she dreams of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bliss

Every night, she dreams of him. Every night, she's there with him again in a land that every one else in her world says doesn't exist but which she knows does. Every night, she's back in his arms again, so strong and loving against her willing body, but she never turns from him. She never breaks his heart. She never wins the day.

In her dreams, he doesn't make her choose. He sets Toby free and still offers her his hand. In his dreams, she again hears his words. "I would be your slave," he tells her, whispers into her ear as he's kissing her hair, and he is true to his words. He kneels before her. He worships the very ground upon which she walks. He'll do anything she asks, anything as long as she'll love him, and it's so easy to do.

With Toby out of the picture, safely back home, there's no reason for her to lie. There's no reason for her to decline everything he offers her so freely, no reason for her to break his heart, or her own. She has nothing holding her back, nothing keeping her from being free to dance in his arms and love him forever. It is only her life she gives when she says, "I do."

In her dreams, he's always there, smiling at her, dancing with her, adoring her, <I>loving</I> her. In her dreams, it is only her and him. There's no Toby to think of, no other life but the one they have together. There's no threat of her little brother becoming a Goblin or of herself losing herself in an underground world of monsters. There's only them and the way they feel, a love that can outlast eternity.

She dances in his arms. She loves him thoroughly. She relishes every moment with him, every embrace, every time he touches her skin. His kisses are more passionate than anything she's ever known or imagined, almost reverent as he kisses her, his Queen. Every night, he's on his knees before her, but with his hands in hers, she leads him to stand up. He is no better or worse than she. They are equals, equals in love and in all the ways that matter.

In her dreams, their love can move mountains, move worlds. There are no more obstacles for them to overcome, no more lies to tell or accept, no other lives to save. They have everything they could ever want for they have each other. She's never felt freer than when she's in his arms and they're dancing across the stars. Neither of them have ever known a greater love for none has ever existed or ever will. She is his all. He is her King and her soul mate, and she gives herself freely to him every night.

Every night, their love feels like it can last forever, as though it can outlast time itself, but each morning she wakes, she is reminded that it was only a passing fancy, only another dream. He is never coming back for her. She had to choose, and she chose well, selecting her brother's life over her natural right to be happy. She saved his life, but she gave her heart, her soul, in the process.

She's tried to put away all her childhood things, all her fantasies in which nobody believes, but she knows they're more than that. <I>He's</I> more than that. Every night, in every dream, he feels so real, and it is a real ache that fills her when she awakes to find herself alone again. The Labyrinth does exist -- <I>he</I> exists --, but she'll never find her way back to either.

Every night is pure bliss as she dances in his arms and they make love together, but it is only at night, only in her dreams, where Sarah can be happy. Every day is spent just trying to get to her nights, and every morning a harsh awakening to all which she has lost. Every morning, she awakes with a smile on her face for the bliss she has experienced, but then, the very second she realizes it was all just another dream, the tears begin. They keep coming every day -- every moment she's alone, every second she thinks of him, every heartbeat spent without him whenever any one's not looking.

But some one is always looking. Some one else's heart continues to break every morning she awakes alone. Even now, he reaches for her, caressing her image in his crystal ball. "Oh, Sarah," the King whispers, remembering what she did to him, feeling her loss fresh again in his heart. He tries to be angry with her, tries to be wrathful, never showing a moment of any weaker emotions when his subjects are present.

Yet left alone, watching her in his crystal ball as the sun rises again and the moon sets once more, his heart still hurts as he asks, "Who won after all, Sarah?" He throws his head back and laughs, the sound echoing through the halls of his great castle and sending his subjects scurrying into hiding, but there is no humor in that laugh or happiness for neither touches his heart any longer.

His head lowers. He looks again into his crystal and watches as the better half of his soul sets about her day. "Sarah," he speaks her name again, his voice a breathless whisper, as his fingers caress her image, but she can not hear him now. She never hears him in the light of day, and yet if only once she would call to him, he would come flying, all else forgotten.

Nothing matters save the girl who already broke his heart. Tears shine in his imperial, crystal eyes, but not a drop will he ever let fall. "Oh, Sarah," he whispers again, his heart breaking all over again. Who won, indeed? It was certainly neither of them.

  
**The End ******

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
